Birthday Confessions
by Brock's gurl
Summary: It's Jessie's birthday, and Meowth and James have something special planned for her! (A songfic to O-Town's 'Baby I Would') Please R&R!


Birthday Confessions

**Birthday Confessions**

**By: Brock's gurl**

** **

AN: All things in parenthesis are thoughts, and song lyrics are in italics.

Disclaimer: I don't own pokemon or any of O-Town's songs…enough said.

Today was Jessie's birthday, and James and Meowth had slowly saved up money for their red-headed partner's special day.They had spent the previous night in a hotel and that was just the beginning of the gifts they had planned for her.Meowth was the first awake, and was waiting on James so they could give Jessie her first gift, but Meowth was tired of waiting for him.

Meowth: James, get up! We got ta give Jess her present!

James: Just a few more minutes mommy…

Meowth: GET UP AND I AIN'T YA MOMMY!

James: *yawns* Alright Meowth…I'm up…

Meowth: Good, now hurry up and get dressed!

James grabbed his usual Team Rocket uniform, throws it on, and makes his way to Jessie's room.

James: (She looks so pretty when she sleeps, just like an angel…my angel) 

James and Meowth: HAPPY BIRTHDAY JESS!

Jessie: What's all the noise?I need my beauty sleep!

Meowth: We came ta give ya your birthday present!

Jessie: Oh…come back later, I'm sleepy…

Meowth: *fury swipes Jessie's face* WAKE UP!!

Jessie: OWW! That's no way to treat a birthday girl!

Meowth: Heh, sometimes I just can't control my claws…but you still needed 

ta get up.

Jessie: Fine, so where's the present?

James: Here, it's from both of us?

Jessie unwraps the gift to find a clothing box.Once she opens it, her jaw drops.It's a long, sparkly, red dress with a slit that goes a little below the knee.

Jessie: Thank you, the dress is beautiful!

James: (Not as beautiful as you.) We thought you'd like it.

Jessie: I love it, but where am I going to wear it?

Meowth: Dat's da other gift we got for ya. You and Jim here are goin out ta

dinner! 

Jessie: You're not coming, Meowth? (Yes! That means I have more time with 

James!)

Meowth: Don't worry about me, I'll find somethin' ta do.

Just as Meowth says that, James reaches in his pocket and tosses Meowth a ball of yarn, winks at Jessie then leaves her room.Later that day, James and Jessie began to get ready for dinner.James was done first, and was waiting for Jessie.

James: (We're running close to our reservations, but we should be okay since the restaurant is pretty close…)

As soon as James finished that thought, Jessie appeared in front of him.She was wearing the red dress, but had her hair down and slightly wavy.

Jessie: *turns around* Well, how do I look?

James: You look…amazing! 

Jessie: *blushes* Thank you. (hmm…he looks cute in a suit!) You look nice too!

James: Ready to go?

Jessie: Yes.

Meowth: *bats the ball of yarn* See yous two later!

Once th3ey arrive, they are seated and order dinner.

Jessie: This place is amazing.This must have cost a fortune!

James: Yes, but it was worth it. *takes a rose from the pocket of his suit* 

Happy birthday Jessie.

Jessie: Thank you.

James: Would you care to dance?

Jessie: I'd love to!

The proceeded to make their way to the dance floor and started to sway to the music.

_Would I walk through fire _

_Just to be with you_

_Be with you, yeah_

_Would I cross and ocean_

_Just to hold you, yeah_

_Would I give up all I have _

_To see you smile_

_To see you smile_

_Would I walk through hell _

_And not think twice___

_ _

James: Jessie, there's one more present I have for you…

Jessie: Really? What is it?

_(Chours)_

_Baby I would_

_Baby I will_

_Baby I'll do that gladly_

_Be all you need_

_Do anything_

_To make you happy_

_Baby I could_

_Baby I can_

_Do anything you ask me_

_Baby I can_

_Baby I could_

_Baby I would_

_I would_

_ _

James: (Ok…this is it, it's now or never) Well, this present doesn't come in a box…it's 

my heart

Jessie: ( Oh my god, is he saying that…) What do you mean? ( I have to hear him say it)

James: I love you Jessica.

_Would I be the harbor _

_Always there for you_

_Right there for you, baby_

_Would I be the shelter _

_There to shield you, yeah_

_Would I be the loving light _

_To light your way _

_To light your way, honey_

_And would I defend you _

_With my life_

_ _

James: Ever since we first met Jessie, I've felt that way about you.I love you and 

everything about you.

Jessie: James, I love you too.I've just never been able to tell you without thinking it may 

ruin our friendship.

_(repeat Chorus)_

_I'll keep you from the cold_

_I'll be there to hold you_

_Any tears that find your eyes_

_I will be the one to dry them_

_Be the one to dry them_

_I would risk it all_

_And give it all to you_

_ _

_Baby I…_

_ _

Jessie and James slowly moved together until they kissed.

_(Repeat Chorus)_

_Do anything you ask me_

_Baby I can_

_Baby I could_

_Baby I would_

_I'd do anything baby girl_

_Baby I can_

_Baby I could_

_Baby I woud_

_'Cause you're the one_

_I want in my world_

_I can_

_I could _

_Baby, I would_

_ _

When they pulled apart, the happy couple smile at each other.

Jessie: James, thank you for the most amazing birthday I've ever had!

James: You're more than welcome Jessie.

*-The End-*

Well, what did you think? Good, Bad? Review and tell me! 

*-BG-*

_ _

_ _

** **


End file.
